Husband and Wife: First Experiences
by Ms. Wannabe
Summary: Hikari and Kei Takishima's first Valentines, Christmas, and New Year together: not as a couple... *firstfanfic* so please be friendly! keixhikari
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Wannabe: Good evening minna-saan! I would like to thank FanFiction for letting me in for the very first time! I've been a long time reader, and I just thought of signing up to be able to express my fantasies literally. Anyways, Special A is the first series I've ever written so if you find flaws in my story, please do comment after reading!

Kei: I see you're a newbie in FanFiction. You writin' a story 'bout me and MY HIKARI?

Ms. Wannabe: Oh, hi Kei! You know, you're my long time anime crush! (fangirling)

Kei: Fufu, thanks for the admiration. But sorry, Hikari will always be MY HIKARI (smirking)

Hikari: Who're you calling MY HIKARI?! I'm not your property, baka!

(and the LQ goes on…)

Ms. Wannabe: sigh…How I wish I had a lovelife like that. So everyone, sorry for the long intro! Hehe, enjoy reading! And don't forget: Read & Review! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Husband and Wife: First Valentine's Day**

***At the Takishima Mansion***

Hikari Takishima, the newly wedded wife of Kei Takishima, the president of one of the most prestigious companies on earth, got up from bed, yawned and stretched her arms wide then took a glimpse of the sunlight striking on her face. As she looked at the wedding ring on her hand, a wide, cheeky smile crept up as she reminisces the day of her wedding with Kei.

"It was like a fairytale that happened two months ago."

Hikari turned around, forgot to change her morning clothes and ran outside the huge room and took the stairs and found something, like a note on the table by the living room.

"_Today is the day where guys are given chocolates, the day that girls greet the ones they love, and the day that lots of feelings will blossom further. It will be the opposite this time around. Meet me at the garden right now. Also, no need to dress up or fix your hair because you'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what. I love you Miss Number Two! Kei._"

"He never gets tired of calling me that, huh," said Hikari as a vein popped on her head.

She did what her husband told her on the note. She doesn't understand her present feelings, of why she feels so excited and in a hurry. As Hikari arrived at the garden, her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth at the shock of seeing a beautifully decorated place with lots of roses, poppies, and her favorite flower held by Kei: white lilies. Tears swelled from her eyes when she saw the soft transparent canopy tent colored in red and white, with a center table within and rosy chairs facing the opposite. Rose petals were scattered all over the ground, except for the table that was filled with appetizing food and a bottle of wine, and an assorted flower bouquet standing at the center.

"It's so early in the morning Kei. How were you able to set up all of these?"

"I woke up 5 am just for these. I'm so happy you're here, Hikari." Kei grinned sweetly as they faced each other.

"I-I'm sorry if I looked haggard right now. You said in the note that I don't have to dress up. Isn't it?"

"Fufu, you don't have to apologize, because you always look delectable to me," Kei took a step closer and kissed Hikari. As they parted, he looked lovingly into her eyes that made his wife's face red as tomatoes. "Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her hand and his wife reddened further.

"Oh, s-so it's Valentine's. No wonder I had a weird feeling when I woke up." Hikari commented. She blushed even more because she still couldn't get over of how nice and warm her husband's hand was. The morning breeze and the chirping of birds cooperated with the atmosphere the married couple is enjoying. Kei silently stared at his wife's beautiful onyx eyes, long black hair, rosy cheeks and her mouthwatering lips as Hikari was busy eating her husband's cooking.

"You're really amazing Takishima! I mean Kei! That's why I'm even determined to defeat you even when we're married!" Hikari chuckled then paused at the staring golden blonde man. She raised her brows and so did Kei.

"Are you listening or have you been looking at me like that? Irths ersh irf yer gurnner eart mer (It's as if you're gonna eat me)."

"Well, both." came a short reply from Kei. "I know you'll never beat me because true enough, I'm amazing. And I even thought of EATING YOU ANYTIME, Ms. Number Two." Kei let out a huge sly grin as it sent shivers down his wife's spine.

"Don't call me Ms. Number Two, dammit!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll start eating now but I'll never get tired of staring, Ms. Number Two."

Hikari scowled at him and Kei smirked. Thinking of something playful about his wife never fails to amuse him.

***somewhere in the bushes***

"Grrr, that MONSTER KEI! I still wouldn't trust him for my ANGEL!" Akira Todou-Karino, Hikari's bestfriend raged at the sight in front of her. She looked again through her binoculars, almost crushing it to the extreme.

"A-Akira, th-the binoculars a-are cracking." Tadashi, her husband nervously said.

"I don't care, IDIOT!" the purple haired woman punched her husband hard enough for him to…

"EEEEYOOOOWWW~!" Tadashi yelled in pain and the sound was heard all around.

***back to Hikari and Kei***

The two of them leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden, they heard a very familiar squeal that made Kei release his demonic aura.

"Tadashiii…" his evil aura grew even more furious and marched to the bushes to find Akira and Tadashi shivering in fear.

Normal "Oi, Monster Kei! Don't you dare do anything perverted towards my angel or I'll kill you!" Akira exclaimed, as she bravely stood up and pointed at the angry Kei. Even though she seemed confident but actually, her knees were shaking and she doesn't know what to say next.

"Be reasonable, Akira. Of course I would savor my wife because I have the right to." Kei flashed the 'Takishima Sarcastic Smile' that enraged Akira to the point of boiling and Hikari into reddish blushing.

"Don't worry Hikari! I'm gonna save you from that pedophile! Argh, let me go, Tadashi!" Akira shouted while Tadashi tried his best to hold and drag his wife away from the manor.

"Sigh, she still didn't change, huh? My overprotective but loving best friend," said Hikari as she stood beside Kei, watching the hilarious couple, drawing farther.

"Yeah right. As if I'm not even more overprotective and loving. And to add to that, POSSESSIVE," Kei replied. He then, cupped his wife's face and caressed it gently. He offered his hand that made Hikari wonder.

"What are you doing Kei?"

"Will you dance with me? My ever beautiful bride?"

Hikari nodded in submission and took his hand. She became surprised when she heard an immediate playing of the piano and violin as she waltzed with Kei. The ones who were playing are Jun and Megumi.

"Jun? Megumi? Since when were they here?" Hikari asked.

"I asked them the day before and good thing they're not busy. Both of them have been here before you woke up. They said they wanted to see how you react to my Valentine's surprise," Kei replied as he led the slow dance.

Kei and Hikari indulged into the beauty of the music asthey kiss every now and then.

"So how was your early morning valentine's, Ms. Number Two?"

"Don't call me that again. Idiot," Hikari replied.

"I love you too," Kei chuckled.

"Idiot."

"I love you ."

The whole time was filled with laughter and bickering…with love to sweeten up their 'First Valentine's Day' as husband and wife.

* * *

**Author's note**

Ms. Wannabe: So how was it everyone? Pls comment if you find something very cliché or what, because as I was saying, I'm a newbie..thanks! R&R!

Kei: Hmmm, that was nice, Ms. Wannabe. But in the next chapter, you should add something…hot.

Hikari: W-what are you saying? And why're you looking at me Kei?

Kei: Nothing. It's just that...you're hot *smirking*

Hikari: *scowling and blushing*

Ms. Wannabe: sigh..ok, wait for chapter two! Ja ne! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Wannabe: Whew, it's been a long time since I came back! First of all, I would like to thank my first five reviewers for their compliments. Actually, I've been writing stories in school but I only become more expressive here in FF. Really, I won't disappoint you all with this one so brace yourselves ;D

Kei: Hey, remember your promise. You said you'll add some 'hot stuff' in the next chapter. Or you just don't plan to? *one eyebrow raising*

Hikari: Oi, baka, don't scare her! I don't even mind of she puts something more romantic but not h-ho- oh, never mind. *blush*

Ms. Wannabe: Okay, Okay, I will, Kei. Just let the readers do the talking, and I'll give my best in making this 'steamy story'…hahaha Again, I'm oh so grateful for the first reviews I've ever received since I joined here. Enjoy as you read and let your feelings fly away on this one R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Husband and Wife: First Christmas**

***at the Takishima Headquarters***

"Now what? The snow's getting thicker and I can't do anything right because it's cold. Damn, how I miss my wife and her hugs!" Kei softly complained as he paused typing in his office.

December came and it was starting to snow in all of Japan when Kei Takishima mumbled those words. Usually, Hikari would spend most of her time in his office, reading a book or massaging her husband's tired shoulders and bring him coffee, to the extent of becoming Kei's personal/executive secretary of the company. The reason why Hikari wasn't with him is that, she JUST BOUGHT DINNER in a nearby grocery not too far from the headquarters. The main branch was successfully relocated from London to Tokyo long ago.

"Sigh, I just went out to buy dinner and you already missed me that much?" asked a standing black-haired beauty with grocery bags in hand. She wore a very pretty and simple peach dress.

"Heh, so Nii-san heard it huh."

"You say that again or else…forget it. I never thought Kei Takishima would develop a 'wife complex' for me. How sweet of you."

"Why thank you, NII-SAN. Would you mind if I hold those bags for you, NII-SAN. I would just put those in the side, NII-SAN, because I will have you for myself right now, NII-SAN," Kei chuckled seductively as he saw his wife raging quietly and blushing mad at the same time. His perverted smile at that moment was indescribable. Kei slowly moved forward and gently grasped Hikari and leaned her against the wall; then began to kiss her passionately. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and played with his hair, thus arousing him to touch her more.

His playful left hand caressed her thigh while the other is roaming around her back. Running out of breath, Kei moved down to Hikari's neck, causing her to slightly moan. He smiled wider as he heard and encouraged him to travel his lips further down her figure.

Two hours later, night came and both of them lay naked under the blanket on a huge sofa bed within Kei's office. He had prepared that bed for him and his wife only.

"So, did you enjoy it with me, Nii-san?" Kei whispered and gave Hikari a shocked expression.

"S-somehow, I-I did. Although it got me worked up you know." she pouted and Kei quickly stole a kiss and widened his wife's eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Hikari slapped him and rolled over to the other side.

"It was my way of saying that 'you're welcome', my dearest Nii-san." Kei crept up and landed his chin on Hikari's shoulders, sending some electric shock all over her. He kissed her temple thrice before stating his question.

"Neh Hikari, since it's almost Christmas what would you like to do? Where would you like to go? How will you celebrate it with me?"

Hikari rolled again to face her husband, causing her to bump on his long nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, I really don't know which, but the most important thing is, you're not missing and I'll plan our Christmas celebration so be assured that it's a day you'll forever remember Kei!" Hikari happily exclaimed, got up and put on her clothes then opened the instant noodles and canned tea for dinner.

***somewhere at a café***

Hikari sipped a cup of tea along with her friends Akira, Sakura, Megumi, Alisa and Finn. They were all married at the present with Finn who got wed with Ryuu Tsuji a month back. They suggested what Hikari should prepare for a Christmas celebration with Kei all at once, making things difficult for her to process in her mind.

"Oi, oi, would you all slow down?! I mean look, I'm seriously troubled by this and you don't even take turns on speaking to me!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Hikari, just strangle that monster to death until he lets go and live the rest of his life far into the depths of hell! Wahahahahaha!" Akira laughed demonically as the rest shivered and became scared.

"N-no, I c-can't do that! I-I love him too much to kill him like that!" Hikari replied, blushing.

Akira jaw-dropped at what she heard from her best friend. They never heard such a straightforward declaration of love from their tomboyish Hikari.

"Why set up a Christmas party just between us and the SA? You should include Yahiro, Alisa, and Aoi as well to increase audience!" Finn commented as the other girls nodded.

"But of course, the moment should only be focused on Kei and Hikari, right?" Sakura added.

"Hikari, Jun and I will still take care of the music. We'll make sure that it will be even more romantic this time!" said Megumi on her board.

"Really, thank you for helping me guys! I owe you all!" Hikari excitedly said, grinning widely.

Therefore, they searched for a good spot but instead, chose the SA Greenhouse in Hakusenkan, thanks to the generosity of Tadashi Karino, who succeeded his monstrous mother as the School Chairman.

Sakura, Finn, and Hikari bought decorations for the party and hand-crafted every décor, including the invitations. Meanwhile, Akira organized the food and drinks plus the program; Megumi along with Jun handled the accompaniment for the whole time of the upcoming party. It was a tiring preparation, but as they examined their finished work, they smiled and laughed at each other. Tonight was the night they've all been waiting for.

"I'm so excited for you Hikari! But never for that stupid monster!" Akira said.

"Oh come on, you're still my beloved best friend but he's my husband Akira. So try to be happy for BOTH OF US okay?" Hikari replied.

"She's right." added Megumi.

Akira apologized but still reluctant to accept the fact of them being married and such.

"On the other hand, Aoi couldn't come because of a meeting he will handle in place of Kei. So Alisa would have to go alone. Good thing the rest of the invited could come," said Sakura.

***Takishima Mansion***

_'According to Hikari, I must wear this red, three-fourths sleeve polo she bought for me. I wonder if I look good with jeans too. I'm sure she'll also be surprised of the mistletoe I've hidden on the greenhouse'. _Kei thought to himself as he is dressing up to go to the said venue. Little did his wife know, Kei has something up just for her. He called Tadashi before they planned to celebrate in the greenhouse that he'll hide a mistletoe somewhere on a tree.

But, Kei didn't bother to find out what the party would look like, so as not to spoil the occasion. As he drove along the way, he felt excitement and utter happiness because he'll celebrate Christmas with his wife and closest friends. He parked his car and found Akira standing on the pathway going to the greenhouse. She's seen holding a long cloth.

"Hold on a second monster Kei. You need to be blindfolded first before you get there." She tied the cloth around his eyes and didn't hold him, for Akira knows that Kei can do it even without seeing, because he's good at everything.

"Okay, so what's next? Going to hell" Kei jokingly asked, but it surprised Akira.

"I definitely would, you idiot, but I'm never gonna do it because of my Hikari!" Akira raged.

Kei just gave her a mocking smirk and slowly walked on the pathway until he finally reached the door. He took off his blindfold and opened his eyes. But to his wonder, he saw his friends, but not the one he longed most: his wife. Suddenly, he heard an angelic voice sing. His heart melted for he knew it was Hikari. So Kei turned around to see her wearing a red, silky tube dress with her hair curled on her left shoulder. A rose and poinsettia was on her head.

"I never thought of Miss Number Two singing. But anyway, it was unimaginably beautiful. And so are you," Kei approached Hikari, held her in her shoulders and hugged tight. Kei felt both of their tears running from their faces and landed on their shoulders.

"Merry Christmas idiot," Hikari said.

"Merry Christmas and I love you, Miss Number Two," Kei replied.

Hikari let go for a while and looked at her husband in the eye.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed and blushed sweetly at him. Sparks flew all around them as this moment belonged truly to them. It made Kei forget about his own surprise for Hikari.

"Come on, let's just enjoy this party guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone ate and enjoyed the cooking of Akira, then listened to the wonderful performance of the twins. Because of their rising popularity during high school, many record companies wanted them and several international events hire them.

While everyone were dancing, including the man and woman of the hour, Kei finally remembered his surprise for his wife. So he grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby tree at the back of the greenhouse.

"Kei, what are we doing here? Why isolate us from everyone?" asked Hikari.

Kei didn't say a word until he walked around the back of the tree, holding something that made Hikari cover her mouth in shock.

"Hey, this is a mistletoe! H-how did it get here? I-I didn't know something like this was here!"

"Heh, I presumed you would do it here, so before you talked to Tadashi, I coordinated with him that I will hide this somewhere you'll not find out for a while. Good thing he kept it from you because that'll spoil my surprise," he smirked.

_'I'm sure you blackmailed him. Sigh'_. Hikari said to herself and chuckled. But her eyes widened when she instantly remembered what that plant means, then she blushed mad and it gave a perverted signal to her husband.

"No, no, no. no, no—" Hikari stepped back as she repeated that word several times; at the same time, Kei flashed his seductive glare and kept up with Hikari's pace but in a forward one. She never noticed that she leaned on the tree where the mistletoe was hanged.

"Uh oh. No, no, no, no mmp—" she was stopped by a sudden slow kiss Kei gave her and he also slowly held her tight. The prolonged kiss turned into a wild one and they didn't care about the coldness of the snow because the heat of the moment was overtaking them.

As for the rest of the gang, they smiled at the happy kissing couple before them while Akira continued to flash her aura of contempt.

* * *

**Author's Base**

Ms. Wannabe: Now that's what you call a hot romantic Christmas Kei! So how's it now?

Kei: Hmmm, it's good. You did add some 'heat' into it. and I LIKE IT VERY MUCH. *stares at Hikari and gave a perverted look*

Hikari: *facepalm*

Ms. Wannabe: Y'all waited so long for this one! But I'll still stop adding more for a few days or weeks because of exams. You see, I'm still a student so please consider waiting for a long while! Thanks for reading…


End file.
